It's Time
by Thunder Kisaragi
Summary: Set after the game. Cloud continues to blame himself for Aeris' death. But when she speaks to him, she helps him realize that what he's been looking for has been in front of him for years. CLOTI! R&R! Oneshot.


****

It's Time

Thunder K: It's a Cloti. Short, I know. Set after Meteor.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! FFVII, Cloud (though I would love too!), Aeris, Tifa, etc…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three years after the defeat of Sephiroth, Cloud Strife walked along a path, on his way to Aeris' watery grave. He still blamed himself for what had happened to her.

He knelt before the water, and said,"Hi, Aeris. I know it's been a while, sorry about that. We all miss you." _But me the most._

"You died because I wasn't quick enough. I will never forgive myself for that one mistake." _Never is a long time._

"Are you happy, in the Lifestream? Are you with your mother?" he asked, genuinely curious. Then the look on his face was pained.

"You haunt me, Aeris. Everywhere I go, I see you. Everywhere I turn, something reminds me of you. I failed you as a bodyguard…but worst, I failed you as a friend." _Why?_

Cloud put his hands over his face. He had to be strong. _But you weren't quick enough to save her…_

"Cloud, it's ok." A feather light touch on his shoulder. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and there she was…

"Aeris?"  
  
Her emerald green eyes filled with happiness. Then she smiled at him gently.

"Cloud, it was never your fault. I _knew _I was going to die. It was my choice. You were strong! You stopped yourself from killing me. My blood is on Sephiroth's hands, and no others."

"But I was your bodyguard! I was supposed to protect you…" he replied.

"No. It was my destiny to die for the Planet. Nothing could have saved me." she murmured gently, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Cloud," she continued,"You have so much going for you! You have a future. You have friends, and a woman who loves you with all her heart."  
  
A shocked look crossed his face, and he said,"Who?"

Looking slightly exasperated, Aeris retorted with a grin,"Think hard, and I'm sure it will come to you!"

Looking surprised, he stated,"Tifa."

__

Flashback

"See, Cloud, I love this guy."

"Do I know him?"

"Maybe…"

"C'mon, Tifa, you can tell me anything!"

"But you will most certainly tell the guy, because you know him better than anyone!"

End Flashback

A slow smile spread across his face as realization dawned. And with it, the realization that he loved her back. Aeris gave him a crooked grin.

"Go get her, tiger. Before someone else does!" she cried.

But he stayed. "What about you?"

"I'm dead, Cloud. I was allowed to speak with you for a few minutes, but this doesn't change anything. It's time to let go. Let go of the past, and embrace your future." With that said, Aeris vanished.

__

It's time to let go. Her words rang in his head repeatedly. Cloud pulled a pink ribbon out of his pocket; Aeris' ribbon. Taking a deep breath, he placed it in the water.

"Goodbye, Aeris. I'll never forget you."

With those words, he let go of the guilt. He let go of the hurt. He turned and left, not once looking back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Tifa Lockheart sighed, scrubbing the floor of her bar in Kalm. She loved the peaceful town, but life here was just too _boring_. Cloud had been gone about 3 weeks, now. Did visiting Aeris take that long?

When Tifa had gone to visit her, a month ago, it had only taken her a week and a half…maybe Cloud was stopping by Cid and Shera's place on the way. She knew for a fact that he had a soft spot for the Highwind's little boy, Ryan.

After the defeat of Sephiroth, AVALANCHE had reunions every 6 months, location varying each time. There had been some unexpected changes; Yuffie and Vincent's blooming relationship, for one. The marriage between Elmyra and Barret, another. Of course, the marriage of Cid to Shera was no surprise.

Tifa picked up her bucket of soapy water, got to her feet and dumped the water into a sink in the back. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, exhausted. Finally she left, locking the door tight behind her. Looking up at the sign saying,"7th Heaven", Tifa smiled, proud.

Then she walked to the house she and Cloud shared. Yawning, she opened the door, kicked off her boots, and trudged upstairs. Putting on a random pair of pajamas, she climbed under the covers of her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Two days later, Cloud was back. Tifa noticed something different about him; something about him seemed lighter, as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Shrugging, she sighed. It didn't matter. His heart would never belong to her.

A week later, she noted that Cloud seemed particularly nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Tifa asked him, concern evident on her features.

"I'm fine," replied Cloud, trying to smile. He didn't seem upset; in fact, he seemed happy. But very, very nervous. That night, Cloud asked her about him.

"Tifa, whatever happened to that guy you love?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I..I..I don't love him anymore!" she declared.

Frowning, Cloud replied,"C'mon, Tifa. I know your feelings aren't that shallow."

With a sigh, she confessed,"I've loved him ever since I was a young girl. But I've realized that he's not right for me!"

"Why isn't he?" he demanded, looking slightly irritated.

"Because he's stupid, and obstinate, and dense! Besides, women love him…he could have anyone he wanted! He doesn't notice me. He hardly knows that I exist." Tifa replied, her voice breaking at the last part.

"Tifa," Cloud began uncertainly,"I've met someone who likes you. He wants to be with you for the rest of his life."

"Don't even bother!" she replied.

"You can't refuse him before you know who it is…" he said fairly.

"Who is he?"

"I love you, Tifa. Will you marry me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were happily married 5 months later. Two years after their marriage, Tifa had a baby girl who they named Julie Aeris Strife. No, they didn't live happily ever after. They had tough times. But they had each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Thunder K: So what did you guys think? R&R PLEASE!


End file.
